Escapa de la habitación, Sasuke
by BigBang8
Summary: Usted destruyo toda Konoha, ahora yo lo destruiré a usted, pero no soy tan malvado, Uchiha. Le daré una oportunidad de salir de la habitacion...


**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia nació gracias que su autora juega muchos juegos de escapes.**

-Diálogos- ¬¬

-"_Pensamientos"_- ¬¬

_Cartas_ ¬¬

Konoha había quedado en ruinas. Ya no existía más. Akatsuki junto con Hebi la habían hecho pedazos al igual que a todos los ninjas que intentaron defenderla.

Ese día Sasuke Uchiha había completado su venganza. El pelinegro se encontraba mirando como Konoha era consumida por las llamas cuando sintió un dolor en su brazo. Volteo su rostro hasta su extremidad y se encontró con una jeringa. Miro hacia los árboles pero no pudo ver a nadie.

Un mareo lo tomo desprevenido y sin previo aviso ya se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron y se toparon con una oscuridad total. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Su cabeza aun daba vueltas. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras soltaba un leve quejido y se levantaba de donde sea que estuviera sentado.

Las luces se encendieron y el pelinegro tubo que entrecerrar los ojos, pues esta era cegadora.

Miro hacia los lados. Era una habitación blanca sin ventanas con solo una puerta metálica. Estaba acostado en una cama que no tenía almohada, ni sabana ni nada, era solo el colchón. Aun lado de el estaba un buró con una caja de madera. Al otro lado un sillón enfrente de una televisión antigua, pues aun tenía dos antenas saliendo de ella, y en frente de él un armario. Arriba de la televisión se encontraba un reloj digital que había sido adherido a la pared.

Se levanto, pero aun se sentía un poco atontado por la droga que le había suministrado quien sabe quien.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?! ¡Muéstrate!- demando con prepotencia el Uchiha.

Solo se escucho el sonido del metal, volteo a ver a la puerta, que era su única vía de escape. La puerta era toda de metal sólido y tenía una pequeña abertura rectangular que se podía cerrar y abrir por fuera.

Allí enfrente de está se encontraba un sobre blanco, no le presto atención.

Camino hasta la puerta metálica e intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Hizo unos sellos para después soltar su famosa bola de fuego. Pero se sorprendió al ver que esta se desvanecía en cuanto tocaba la puerta.

-"_Una técnica de barrera de chakra"_- pensó fríamente el Uchiha.

Se limpio el sudor que surcaba su frente y miro hacía abajo. Allí, inocentemente, se encontraba el sobre blanco. Lo tomo y camino para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Saco la carta y la extendió para leerla. Esta estaba escrita con una letra bien hecha y con tinta negra.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Este día eres mi prisionero. No intentes escapar con ninguna de tus técnicas. No te servirán contra mi barrera de chakra, esta también absorbe su chakra. _

_Usted destruyo toda Konoha, ahora yo lo destruiré a usted, pero no soy tan malvado, Uchiha. Le daré una oportunidad de salir de allí. Solo una, no más._

_Si no logra escapar morirá y si lo hace, ya veremos que pasa. Lea con atención las instrucciones:_

_1.- En esta habitación se encuentra __todo__ lo necesario para poder salir de ella._

_2.- Necesita encontrar dos llaves._

_3.- Tendrá treinta minutos para encontrar cada una de las llaves._

_4.- Sin trampas. Yo lo observo._

_5.- Y por último, le daré una ayuda. La llave para abrir la puerta se encuentra en la caja que esta en el buró. _

_No la intente abrir por la fuerza, pues también tiene una barrera de chakra. Solo se abre con otra llave._

_Atte_

_Su secuestrador_

El Uchiha frunció el seño y su cara paso de una serena a una de total odio.

El desgraciado que lo tenía encerrado se daba el lujo de jugar con él. El poderoso Sasuke Uchiha no dejaría que nadie, que se oiga bien, nadie jugara con él. Saldría de esta idiota habitación, encontraría al imbecil y lo mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Un chasquido cibernético lo hizo salir de sus planes. Miro el reloj en la pared. Veintiocho minutos.

-Diablos- mascullo el pelinegro.

Camino hasta el enorme armario, lo abrió de malagana. Estaba vacío miro hacía abajo y encontró unas pinzas. ¿Unas pinzas? ¿Para que demonios le servirían unas pinzas? ¡Él necesitaba una llave!

Tomo las pinzas y las arrojo al colchón mientras cerraba el armario.

Miro el reloj. Veinte minutos. Se tenía que apurar.

Busco en los cajones, debajo de la cama, en el techo. No había nada. Lo único que había encontrado eran unas pinzas y otro sobre sellado.

Volvió la vista al reloj. Quince minutos.

Suspiro con frustración. Esta comenzando a impacientarse y entrar en pánico. Necesitaba calmarse.

-"_Respira, Sasuke. Respira"._- se alentó a si mismo- "_Ahora piensa. ¿En que lugar no has buscado?"_

Miro la habitación de nuevo. Era todo un desastre. Miro el armario.

-Ya busque en el armario- se recordó a si mismo.

Pero había una parte en la que no había buscado. Se acerco al armario, se acuclillo y debajo de este miro algo dorado que brillaba.

Sonrío con victoria y estiro la mano.

-¡No!- rugió enojado, al notar que no alcanzaba la llave.

Trato de mover el armario pero este estaba adherido a la pared. Miro el reloj. Diez minutos.

-"_Piensa, Sasuke, piensa"_- se recordó.

Miro toda la habitación. Hasta dejar caer su vista en las pinzas. Para algo tenia que servir esa herramienta. ¿Pero para que? Su pie comenzó a moverse al notar su ignorancia e impaciencia.

Volvió a mirar toda la habitación. Necesitaba algo largo y delgado que pudiera alcanzar la llave. ¿Qué era largo y delgado en la habitación?

Sonrío al mirar la televisión. Esta tenía unas largas antenas. Tomo las pinzas y sin chistar cortó una y corrió para tomar la llave.

Estiro su mano con la antena en ella y la alcanzo. La atrajo hasta él.

Miro el reloj. Cuatro minutos.

Se apresuro para abrir la caja. Metió la llave en la cerradura y esta se abrió con apenas un ligero sonido. Lo que encontró adentro hizo que su cara mostrara desconcierto y frustración.

Era otra caja. Pero esta era de metal. Parecía una calculadora. Más bien era una pequeña caja fuerte.

Escucho algo metálico.

Volteo su cabeza para ver como alguien dejaba caer un nuevo sobre por la rendija rectangular y luego la cerraba rápidamente.

Se apresuro para tomar el sobre, lo saco para después extenderlo y leer. Tenia la misma caligrafía perfecta pero ahora estaba escrita con tinta azul.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Felicidades. Acaba, usted de pasar la primera ronda._

_Como podrá ver la segunda ronda no será tan fácil como la primera, pero en si será mas cómoda. No necesitara deshacer media habitación para encontrar la segunda llave._

_Como podrá ver, lo que encontró dentro de la caja de madera es una pequeña caja fuerte que necesita 6 dígitos para poder ser abierta._

_Lo único que tiene que hacer es encontrar los dígitos. Pero para usted no será ningún problema._

_Le daré una pista, usted ya tiene lo que necesita._

_Le seré sincero. No pensé que usted fuera a pasar de la primera ronda. Pero creo que lo subestime._

_Igual no creo que pase de esta ronda._

_No le deseo suerte, no se la merece._

_Atte_

_Su secuestrador._

El Uchiha miro con rabia la puerta metálica, como si esperara que su odio la traspasara hasta llegar al imbecil que estaba detrás de ella.

No necesitaba la suerte de ese idiota. Y ¿Qué acaso no sabe quien es? ¿Acoso dudo que el no pudiera pasar esa estúpida prueba?

Este juego ya lo estaba hartando y ahora sentía mas odio contra ese sujeto.

Otro chasquido cibernético le aviso que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

-"_Bien"_- pensó- "_Ya tengo lo que necesito"_- pensó por un momento- "_¿Qué es lo que tengo?"_

Miro el blanco colchón. Tenía la pequeña caja fuerte, las pinzas, la antena y el sobre. Tenía otro sobre.

Se abalanzo sobre el sobre y lo abrió con rapidez. Vio que el papel estaba amarillo y arrugado, por lo que supuso que era un papel un poco viejo. Lo extendió para leerlo. La letra no era tan bonita como la de su secuestrador pero al menos podía entenderle.

_Noviembre 20 de 1999_

_No recuerdo haber sufrido tanto. Este día me castigaron, no pude pasar mi examen para gennin e Iruka-Sensei esta enojado conmigo._

_No entiendo por que soy tan indiscreto ni tampoco entiendo por que nadie me quiere en la aldea. Me siento tan solo. Pero se que debo de ser fuerte por que algún día yo seré Hokage y entonces todos me respetara._

_El problema, es que yo no se ser paciente. No me gusta esperar a que las cosas cambien por que se que yo tengo que hacer algo para que estas cambien._

_Por el momento tratare de que Iruka-Sensei no este tan enojado conmigo, por que sin su compañía yo me sentiría muy solo. Es por eso que mis prioridades son:_

_Comer mucho ramen._

_Contentar a Iruka-Sensei._

_Tener a Sakura como mi novia._

_Se Hokage._

El Uchiha miro la carta con asombro.

-Este es Naruto- susurro sorprendido.

Se quedo mirando la carta durante unos instantes, la volvió a leer y en efecto, el autor había sido Naruto. Era Naruto de pequeño.

Miro el reloj sobresaltado. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado releyendo la carta de Naruto. Diez minutos. Había sido mucho tiempo. Estaba claro que el secuestrador quería retrasarlo con esa carta.

Busco algún indicio de contraseña, pero nada. No había nada en esa carta. Hizo una bola de papel con el y lo arrojo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Tomo su cara con las manos. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se sentía abrumado por la carta de Naruto, pero no sabía por que. ¿Remordimiento, culpa?

No lo sabía. ¿Pero se rendiría? ¿Dejaría que el imbecil que estaba detrás de esa puerta ganara? ¡Claro que no! El era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no caen.

Se levanto para caminar por la habitación. Miro el reloj. Siete minutos.

Puso una mano sobre el mentón y repaso la carta otra vez.

_Noviembre 20 de 1999_

_No recuerdo haber sufrido tanto. Este día me castigaron, no pude pasar mi examen para gennin e Iruka-Sensei..._

¡Un momento! ¿Noviembre veinte? Son números, cifras, dígitos. Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por toda su cara. Ya había ganado.

Tomo la pequeña caja fuerte entre sus manos.

-Once, veinte, mil novecientos...- el Uchiha frunció el seño.

Tenían que ser solo seis dígitos, pero en la fecha eran ocho. ¿Como demonios iba a hacer mas pequeña la fecha? Intento sumando, restando, multiplicando, e incluso, dividiendo los números, pero nada funcionaba.

Su frustración llego al límite, arrojo la caja y esta se estrello en la pared.

-¡Estúpida caja!- rugió el pelinegro.

Miro el reloj. Cinco minutos. Fue por el papel y lo desenvolvió hasta quedar como antes. Miro la fecha una y otra vez. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Faltando tres minutos para que terminara.

-¡Que idiota!- se dijo mientras iba por la caja- veinte del once del noventa y nueve.

Una luz en la caja parpadeo de verde y se abrió.

El Uchiha vio la llave dentro de la caja. Sonrío con victoria. Solo utilizo dos zancadas para estar en la puerta. Miro el reloj. Un minuto.

Introdujo la llave en la puerta y esta se abrió amablemente. Entro a la nueva habitación que se encontraba en penumbras. Solo cinco pequeñas televisiones alumbraban un asiento vacío.

Examino las televisiones. Lo que en estas mostraban era la habitación en la que le había estado.

-No puedo creer que hayas escapado- dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación al mismo tiempo que la habitación se iluminaba.

Sasuke giro su cabeza para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz, pero se sorprendió al saber quien era su secuestrador. Vestido con jeans negros, botas negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa negra manga larga, con cuello de tortuga y pegada a su fino cuerpo estaba su excompañera de equipo.

-Sakura- dijo le azabache.

La pelirosa lo miro fríamente.

-Uchiha-

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba viendo a la pelirosa y esta le devolvía la mirada. Entonces ella sonrío con extrañeza.

-Hola, Sasuke. ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo aun sonriendo.

Al Uchiha le irrito esa actitud y con una rapidez, que ahora si podía utilizar ya que estaba fuera de la barrera de chakra, condujo a la pelirosa a la pared mientras la levantaba por el cuello.

-Bueno- dijo la pelirosa con dificultad- morir antes no estaba en mis planes-

-Te are cambiar los planes- dijo el Uchiha mientras activaba su sharingan.

-No te preocupes- respiro con dificultad la Haruno- tu me acompañaras después-

El Uchiha la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo. Desactivo su sharingan.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura?- le pregunto enfadado.

-¿Realmente pensabas que te iba a dejar escapar después de lo que me costo capturarte?- le pregunto irónicamente la Haruno.

El pelinegro la miro sin comprender. La pelirosa sonrío divertida.

-Nunca podrás salir de aquí- le informo- tengo una barra de chakra, claro esta no impide que uses el chakra contra mí pero si contra la barrera- el Uchiha la miro con furia- Nunca saldrás. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?- le dijo con repentino entusiasmo y el Uchiha levanto una ceja- Que aquí hay una bomba y pronto estallara-

La alarma se dibujo en la cara del Uchiha. Tomo a la pelirosa de un brazo y la obligo a levantarse para mirarlo.

-¿Dónde esta la bomba, Sakura?- le pregunto calmado pero en sus ojos había pánico.

La Haruno se deshizo del brazo del Uchiha y camino hasta donde estaban las cámaras, al igual que algunos botones.

Extendió su mano para oprimir un botón de color verde. La pared de a lado de los controles comenzó a abrirse como si de una ventana se tratara, dejando ver otra habitación que tenia una caja en medio donde había un reloj con una cuenta regresiva, todo lo que lo separaba era un vidrio.

-De hay venia cuando te encontré- le dijo sonriendo.

El Uchiha camino hasta el vidrio y lo golpeo con una patada. El vidrio solo vibro pero no se quebró.

-La barrera de chakra- le recordó la pelirosa que se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de las cámaras y deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás.

El Uchiha la miro sorprendido. ¿Esa era Sakura?

-Y dime, Sasuke ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Digo, además de destruir aldeas y matar personas, sin ofender claro- le recalco- ¿Has tenido hijos o algo así?- le pregunto mientras cerraba lo ojos.

El Uchiha la miro anonadado. ¿En verdad esa era Sakura? Se enfureció en solo pensar que ella se estaba burlando de él.

-Sakura- le dijo con paciencia- Hay ahí una bomba- le recordó mientra apuntaba el vidrio- Vamos a morir y tu me preguntas que ha sido de mi vida-

-Si- dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente- Es que cuando pierdes todo lo que amas no te importa si pierdes la vida también- le dijo aun sonriendo- Tú debes de entender eso, ¿verdad?- le pregunto mirándolo con frialdad.

El Uchiha la miro pero no sabia muy bien a quien estaba viendo. ¿Esa era Sakura? Más bien, ¿eso era Sakura?

-Si tú sabes- volvió a decir- Como tú destruiste la aldea, y cuando lo hiciste, mataste a mis amigos, a mis maestros y a mi mejor amigo. No- negó con la cabeza- a mi hermano. Tú podrías entender el significado de soledad o de venganza- le volvió a mirar con frialdad.

No podía articular palabra, por una parte no sabía que decir y por otra pensaba que ese podría ser una pesadilla que en cualquier momento despertaría para que esa Sakura extraña desapareciera de su vista.

-Sabes, Sasuke- comenzó de nuevo- Ahora yo me parezco a ti. ¿Quieres que te diga porque?- le pregunto la pelirosa mientas lo veía.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

Se sorprendió de haber preguntado y al parecer ella también se sorprendió de que le haya contestado.

-Por que ahora yo soy una vengadora- le dijo fríamente y se levanto de su asiento- Te matare, Uchiha aunque tenga que morir en el intento- se acerco a él- Por sabes, si yo no muero con gusto me suicidaría para estar con las personas que amo y... ¡que tu mataste!- le grito la pelirosa y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

El Uchiha la miro, estaba claro que la niña solo quería jugar con él por que un lo seguía amando. Por eso le decía todas esas cosas. La Haruno aun lo amaba y de alguna manera eso hizo que su orgullo aumentara.

-¿Y piensas que así vas a ser un vengador?- le dijo engreído- Tu no eres un vengador, eres un niña llorona y molesta, que solo esta jugar pero no sabe con quien se ha metido- le reclamo el Uchiha.

-¡¿Piensas que estoy jugando, estúpido?!- le grito la pelirosa- No tengo por que explicarte nada. Si te hablo es para que el tiempo pase más rápido y la bomba estalle- le hizo saber.

El Uchiha abrió lo ojos sorprendido. Ella no estaba jugando. La bomba iba estallar en cualquier momento y ella estaba dispuesta a morir, mas bien ella quería morir. Pero de alguna extraña manera se sintió herido.

-Tú morirás aquí- le dijo más calmada la Haruno- y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo-

-Si puedo evitarlo- le hizo saber el pelinegro.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos para después irse a sentar a la silla.

El Uchiha lo intento todo. Desde taejutsu hasta el chidori, nada rompía ese vidrio. La pelirosa solo lo observaba y cada vez que lo veía usar una nueva técnica le recordaba lo mismo "Barrera de chakra, Sasuke".

-No debí poner una cuenta regresiva tan larga- la escucho murmurar.

Sasuke la miro molesto.

-No es que no disfrute tu compañía, Sasuke- le hizo saber encogiéndose de hombros- Es solo que, tu sabes, quiero que te mueras ya- le dijo sin pena.

El pelinegro se acerco a ella, la levanto de la silla bruscamente y, la arrojo a la pared. La pelirosa se quejo por el impacto.

Luego un kunai atravesó su ropa, pero sin lastimarla, para que quedara inmovilizada. Después el Uchiha apareció enfrente de ella con su mirada penetrante.

Ambos se miraron por un momento.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- le pregunto con ironía- ¿matarme, torturarme?

El Uchiha solo miraba los ojos verdes de la pelirosa, y después, miro sus labios rosas. Sin previo aviso la beso con deseo y brusquedad.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos, pero correspondió el beso. Que más daba ya. Iban a morir los dos, no abría problemas de ningún tipo.

El Uchiha levanto la pierna de la pelirosa mientras le acariciaba el muslo.

-Eres una molestia, Sakura- le dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirosa.

-Y tú un imbecil, Sasuke- le respondió mientras lo abrazaba.

Los dos se besaron con impacienta. El Uchiha probó el sabor de la Haruno que sabia a dulce.

La Haruno califico el sabor de Uchiha como el chocolate amargo.

Pero a ambos les encantaba el sabor y querían disgustar más del otro.

Unos pitidos cibernéticos alertaron a los dos.

-Adiós, Sasuke- le dijo la Haruno mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

El pelinegro le sonrío de lado.

-Adiós, Sakura-

Una enorme explosión se oyó por todo el lugar. Sakura había tenido razón ninguno sobreviviría ni nadie que estuviera a veinte metros a la redonda.

Ambos murieron ese día. Sakura y Sasuke cumplieron sus venganzas pero ambos a un alto precio.

¿Tú estarías dispuesto a pagar el precio por tus actos?


End file.
